Trick or Treat
by Shigure001
Summary: When a girl stumble in Death Note as well as her entire new identity, she could not help but go with the flow. 'First, I will take out that stupid ceiling' SI-OC. (May have pairing...?)


Her opinion of a famous manga 'Dead Note' wasn't that high.

She was more into action than this dark kind of story, not that it wasn't a good story. Since the shop owner recommends it, she might give it a try.

Gene sighs as she stuffed the total of 12 volume of books inside her backpack. She waves a goodbye to the shop owner before she existed to shop. She flipped her phone opened and dial her mom.

"Mama, I am coming home. I will be making dinner tonight." The Asian girl caught her phone between her ear and her shoulder, while both of her hands were holding on to the grocery. "Do you have anything specific?"

"Don't worry. I will just eat anything you cook."

"Hey, don't complain if you don't like my cooking." She warned teasingly.

She was walking across the bridge, on the way back to her home.

"By the way, about –-"

Her mother was about to say something when the line was cut off. Gene blinked confusingly.

"...Hello? Mama, are you there?"

There was only silence return.

 _Is the line got cut-off?_

The brunette carefully set down her grocery to check her phone. The kids run by, speaking a foreign language. She only glances at their way but didn't pay them much attention.

The phone was pitch black.

 _So the battery was dead. Well, fuck._

Suddenly, she noticed some unfamiliar language again. It now surrounds her.

 _…_ _Eh, strange._

 _There shouldn't be that many foreigners here. This was not a tourist hotspot._

She finally raises her head to see what going on, and it makes her shock beyond extreme.

Gene was now standing on the footpath and in front of her was the Japanese language. ' **Daikoku Private Academy** '. She frowns slightly, as her brain just didn't quite catch up with what was going on.

 _Daikoku sure sound like a Japanese name._

She isn't even sure why she could read Japanese. It was not like she has studied it too.

 _This is getting ridiculous._

Gene concludes as she began to walk through the town with her grocery again. She convinced herself that she was either fall asleep during one of the boring lectures in the class or during the conference. It was still strange when she was dreaming about Japan. Even if she like to read manga, if never occur to her of her interest in this country.

She was lost in the middle of a concrete jungle and she isn't sure why she was there.

"…Hey! You!" One voice called her. Gene turns her back and sends him a questioning look. The solid looking man reaches her in a hurried step, holding his radio in his left hand. "What is your name?"

 _Her name? Why the hell he need to know?_

Then Gene suddenly notices the uniform, as she then turns a little pale.

 _He is the policemen._

 _Did I do something wrong? Is carrying a grocery around has violated this country's law?_

"Err, did I do something wrong?" She quickly back off, feeling intimated.

"Stop right there! Don't run away!"

Well, it is too late. She is already sprinting away. She is never the type to follow an order anyway.

Gene can only hope he didn't call his friends. However, her hopeful wish was crushed a second later when she turn around the corner to bump to another group of policemen.

 ** _…_** ** _Oops._**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _So, why are you there?"_**

"But I already said it, _I don't know_!"

"Miss Murakami, you disappeared from your house three days ago, and now that you appeared, you are just going to say _'_ _I don't know'_?"

"Like I said, you got the wrong person. I am not Murakami person. I am Gene, and I am not even Japanese for the fuck sake!"

"Keep denying for all you want, but this is clearly you!"

She looks at the picture, totally frustrated, and found a relatively young teenager age around seventeen to eighteen years old with a steel glint eyes. The girl has long dyed light brown hair. No matter how Gene looks at it, there is no part of her in like this girl. Gene has lightly tanned skin and she always cut her hair short. For god's sake, she never dyed her hair before.

"I recommend that you should fix your eye-sight. Where in _the world_ did she look like me?"

The policemen huffed an annoyed sigh and pull out a mirror. "Look at it for yourself."

Gene rolled her eyes. She didn't know what the point of looking at her own reflection. It would always be the same old her anyways. While not liking to be ordered around, Gene complied just to rub it in his face that she isn't that Murakami person.

What she saw in the mirror make her heart stops.

Because she looks exactly _like_ the girl in the picture!

 _What the—_

Gene reaches her long light brown hair and tugging it hard to make sure it isn't a wig and found out it is real. What do you know? Her dream makes her transformed into another girl.

Seeing her shock face, the policeman becomes smug. "Now that you know, please stay still for your parent to come to pick you up."

 _Parent? Her mother's leg isn't good, is it? Why did she need to pick me up when I was already this old?_

The door open and then come a worried voice.

"Asa!"

Gene suddenly enveloped into a tight hug. She became tense when someone is breaking into a sobbing mess on her shoulder, someone who she doesn't even know calls her 'Asa'. Because she doesn't know what to do, Gene can only pat the women's back, trying to comfort the stranger.

"I thought I would never say you are again. Please don't disappear like that!" Women, while full of tears, still have a classic Japanese beauty. She seems too young to have 'Asa' like in the picture.

"I hate to break it to you, but could you please tell me who you are?" Gene tries to be gentle in asking her question, but to the stranger, it seems like a wrong question when there is a visible hurt look on her face.

"Wha— What are you talking about?! I am your mother!"

"Ma'am, I have been asking her a question, but I am afraid your daughter is having Amnesia" The irritating policemen interrupted with a serious look, "She can't remember her name, nor didn't know where she is. She couldn't even remember her own appearance!"

The women look shaken up as she continues to hug her 'daughter', "This…this is horrible! What happen to her?"

"We still don't know the cause, as she claims that she just come back from grocery shopping. I advised that you should bring her to the hospital later." The policemen advise sternly.

And well, Gene could only stare at the scene dumbly like someone had stolen her brain.

 _Well, I think my own dream is a bit…imaginative, isn't it?_

* * *

"I will bring you to the hospital tomorrow. For now, please sleep Asa."

She could only nod dumbly to the women as she exits 'Asa's room'. When her 'mother' finally gone, Gene starts to look around the house. This 'Asa' is definitely a hardcore fan of a rock star as there is a different type of poster. The peak is definitely the ceiling where she paints a person's face on it. Not to sound offend to the person's taste, but Gene feels a little horrified.

Gene carefully climbs onto the bed, watching the ceiling with a distain face.

 _I hope I will wake up soon._

.

.

.

 _And well, when she wake up and see the same stupid rock star face, Gene felt like she might get a headache._

 _FUCK._


End file.
